Kapitel 100
Kapitel 100 was released on March 25th, 2016, as an extra chapter in the last volume of 07-Ghost's bunkoban releases. It is the one-hundredth, and final chapter of the series. Summary The chapter begins 40 years after Wahrheit Teito Klein has become the Pope of the Barsburg Church and King of Raggs. A celebration of the 40th anniversary of the restoration of the Raggs Kingdom is underway. Teito is shown lying on the bed in his bedroom. From his hands, it is shown that Teito has aged significantly. Teito's grandchildren and a maid visit him in his bedroom, talking about the day's events. However from Teito's lack of response, it is implied that Teito has died. With a burst of feathers and mist, Teito appears in a mysterious place, presumably somewhere in the sky, on a small set of stairs. He is in his younger form, and expresses surprise at his sudden change in appearance. Frau appears before him, greets him, and explains that his appearance is the form of his soul. Teito jumps into Frau's arms and exclaims "I'm back." Teito tells Frau that he could see Frau when he was small, and although he couldn't see him when he grew up, he knew he was always there by his side. Teito then meets his old friends: Hakuren, Ouka, Castor, and Labrador. Teito greets everyone and they welcome him back. Teito thanks Ouka for her help in the restoration of Raggs. Hakuren asks about the whereabouts of Mikage. Teito explains that Mikage hasn't died yet since he is a Fyulong dragon. Castor and Labrador assure Teito that he will reunite with Mikage again. Hakuren talks a bit about Shuri, who still hasn't died as he is afraid of going to Bad Boy World, and has already turned 100. The members of the Black Hawks; Hyuuga, Konatsu, Kuroyuri and Haruse also appear. Hyuuga appears behind Teito, startling him by poking on his cheek. Konatsu berates Hyuuga for disturbing Teito, stating that Teito doesn't need any more trouble from him. Kuroyuri appears and drags Teito away from Hyuuga and Konatsu, telling him that there is one more person waiting for him. Teito keeps running and finds Ayanami before him. Ayanami asks why Teito granted his wish, stating that Teito should have instead used the wish on himself. Teito replies that, because Ayanami's most important person, Eve, was not by his side, Teito wished for Ayanami to be freed from the life of a shinigami so that he could experience Eve's existence in all beings first-hand. Ayanami states that Teito has the right to wish for anything from him. Teito replies that he would want to talk about what made Ayanami's soul tremble. Teito says that, if they ever get to meet again, he would like to talk to him about stuff that will make Ayanami's soul tremble. He states that he is proud that Frau is working as the shinigami in Ayanami's place, and that Frau also wishes for Ayanami's happiness. Ayanami says that they definitely should meet again, and that when they do, he will become Teito's power. He then thanks Teito for everything he's done up until that point. Teito looks up at the sky and narrates, wondering how long everyone has been here, thinking of how everyone became lights and flew off to new worlds. He states that this mysterious place is the starting point of the endless cycle of death and rebirth, "the place where everything begins." Gradually, Teito also becomes a light. Frau asks him if he is ready to leave. Teito instead asks where everyone else has gone. Frau replies that he doesn't know, but assures him that they will meet again. Frau states that everything, good or bad, has lumped in together, and that as long as they want to meet new feelings and want to make more souls tremble, they will keep flying off to new lives in the living world. Teito tells Frau that he is really glad he met him, and asks Frau if they will meet again. Frau says they will, anywhere at any time, and that his heart will be with Teito as long as Teito keeps him in his thoughts. He then tells Teito to go enjoy his life, and releases his soul to the skies. While they converse, the narration explains that when a soul takes off the next world, they are given three wishes by the Chief of Heaven, and that those who get to reincarnate as "humans" get a single, more common wish. As Teito and his friends are reincarnated, they each state their wish. Kuroyuri, possibly also on behalf of Haruse, wishes to be able to make people happy again. Ouka wishes to guide people to the right path. Hyuuga wishes to serve someone again. Konatsu wishes to be able to support someone again. Labrador, possibly also on behalf of Castor, wishes to love people again, in order to look after kind sprouts. Hakuren states that there are things one does not notice before dying, and that he wants to make himself useful for more people. And finally, Teito wishes to love people with all he's got next time, as well. Eve, as the aspect of humanity, receives all the wishes with open arms. Frau concludes the story, blessing the souls and bidding them farewell. Characters in order of appearance * Teito's unnamed grandchildren * Unnamed maid * Mikage Celestine * Wahrheit Teito Klein * Teito Klein * Frau * Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg * Hakuren Oak * Labrador * Castor * Shuri Oak (mentioned) * Hyuuga * Konatsu Warren * Kuroyuri * Haruse * Ayanami * Eve Category:Manga Category:Latest Chapters Category:Chapters